Lucilia
by animeditto
Summary: The Hearfilia castle was raided 10 years ago, the soul survivor Makarov Dreyar has put up a reward for the missing princess. a group of con artist take it upon themselves to 'find' her by crafting a lookalike into royalty. Lucy, an orphan looking for her family fits the bill. based off of the movie Anastasia. full summary inside. r/r
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: History

Summary: Lucilia Heartfilia, the lost princess of Crocus has been rumored to survive the tragedy that occurred when Zeref and his followers led the kingdom into what would be known as the magic revolution. The revolution has brought back the art of magic for both good and bad. Now ten years after the disaster Duke Makarov Dreyar and his grandson Laxus have put up a reward for the return of Lucilia. Natsu, Happy and Grey, local con artists, take it upon themselves to 'find' the missing princess. They plan to craft a lookalike into royal material. Lucky for them Lucy, an orphan trying to find her family, fits the bill. Based off of the movie Anastasia.

Disclaimers: i don't own Fairy tail or Anastasia, all rights belong to them.

* * *

chapter 1: history

It was an enchanting evening at the kingdom of Crocus. This particular evening was as lively as ever. It was the 8th birthday of the royal princess, Lucilia Heartfilia. The celebration was felt all across the kingdom. But the young heiress was not joyous. Her (great) uncle Makarov Dreyar was going to Magnolia the following morning. Her uncle has been her closest relative since her mother, Queen Layla, had passed away the year previously. The girl wanted more than anything to go with her uncle.

"Oh, Uncle, must you go? Can't you stay here with me?" Lucilia bagged.

Makarov gave the girl a sad smile. "I'm afraid I must go, the council will not allow me to postpone the meeting any longer then I already have." He watched as the blonde's shoulders droop. He sighed knowing he'd come to regret his next course of actions. "You must stand tall Lucilia, it is improper for a princess such as yourself to be presented to the council in Magnolia if you couldn't even stand up straight."

The girl took a brief second to understand what the Duke had just said. The smile that spread across her face was enough for the coldest of hearts to melt. She quickly jumped into the short man's arms. "Are you telling the truth?! Are you sure that Papa will let me go with you?"

Her eagerness was contagious. The Duke knew that convincing his nephew to allow the princess to go would be difficult but he couldn't stand to leave the girl in the prison they call a palace. "Now, don't worry about that, let Ol'Makarov take care of your father. He'll see it my way." He smiled down at the child before digging around in his pocket. "Close your eyes, I want to give you your birthday present." She nodded and pressed her palms to her face.

Out of his pocket came a set of antique brass keys. Each one had a symbol embedded at the top. Most of the symbols were ancient family crests that were no longer used do to the number of similarities they shared causing mix ups to occur regularly. Majority of people even within the royal families that were aware of the crests didn't know what they looked like.

He unhooked one of the keys, the crest of Heartfilia. "You may look now." She moved her hands and glanced at the keys. Lucilia was mesmerized by the keys. Without even knowing her favorite was the Heartfilia crest.

He gently placed the keys in her hands. Her gaze followed the keys, never letting it waver. She shuffled the keys to her one had and let the other slide over the engravings.

"The loose key, the engravings on the top do you know what it is?" the Duke asked watching the enticed girl.

"It's a seal of some sort, Mama used to use it for letters."

"Close it is Heartfilia's retired crest; it's the old one we used to use many, many years ago."

"Older tha-" The princess was cut off short. Her voice was lost in many. Both of the royals swung around to see what the cause was.

Zeref, one of the kingdoms scholars, or _former_ scholar, he had been caught practicing the teachings of dark magic that had been illegal for centuries. It was thought that magic had gone extinct with the dark arts. Magic of any form now was rarer than any of the gems or jewels any Royal owns.

It was thought that Zeref was exiled when the princess was just a baby, but here he was, standing tall and renewed. An evil aura surrounded him, every step he took in the ball room the floor cracked and black mist poured in from underneath. He stopped advancing a few paces in front of King Jude.

"If my memory serves me right you were banished seven years ago. What brings you back here?" The King demanded.

"Well if it isn't King Jude, it's been too long my friend." Zeref stated dryly ignoring the question.

"Why are you here Zeref?" Jude demanded not willing to waste time on reminiscing their pasts.

"Why for you of course. You have done me wrong and for that I will return the favor. I hope you have lived a satisfactory life; I pity your only daughter though she's barely even lived. Oh well, she'll just be joining the rest of you once I am through with the catsle." He finished with a smirk.

The castle crumbled into panic induced chaos.

Makarov grabbed the princess's wrist in great hast. "Come child! We must run!" he led her down corkscrewing passages and seemed to go no where. He towed her to the opposite side of the castle to the servants' dorms. He knew that there were many exits to the outside that the servants used for deliveries.

They soon reached a dead end. They would be surrounded and killed if they didn't find an escape route. The sound of feet hitting marble grew louder with every passing second. Panic was all the Duke could feel. They would soon be killed if they remained there like sitting ducks.

A sharp whistle drew him form his thoughts. He turned to the source of the noise. A young boy with dust and grease pink hair. He gestured for them to follow him. This time it was Lucilia who dragged the Duke.

The kitchen boy fidgeted around with the decorated mantel piece in the room he brought them to. As the foot steps increased the wall cracked open. The passage was large enough for the two royals to get through but if either had been tall it would not have worked.

The boy pushed them into the crevice, in the speed of the moment all but the Heartfilia key fell to the ground outside the chamber. The boy slammed the door shut forcing the royals to continue on out. His duty was to protect them; he must succeed even at the cost of his own life.

The undead soldiers found the boy in the room, no sign of the missing royals but the dropped keys that were easily mistaken for regular household keys.

Makarov dragged the girl through the courtyard. They're intended designation: the train station. They could get away form the hellish palace. If they continued the pace they were at they'd arrive in no time.

They turned a harsh corner to come face to face with a crowd of crazed nobles and servants that likely came for the palace in the panic. "Stay close child, it's easy for you to go missing in crowds like this." The old man shouted tightening his grip on her wrist.

They pushed they're way through the crowd to see that the train had just pulled out of the station, likely due to the over crowded conditions. They quickly jumped on the rails and ran after the train. A young gentleman heaved the Duke up onto the caboose. Lucilia tried her hardest to keep up with the ever increasing speed of the train. The Duke reached his hand as far as it could go only to have it retreat empty handed.

Lucilia Heartfilia, princess of Crocus was not fast or strong enough. Her weak legs gave way followed by the rest of her body. She collapsed at the side of the track. Her fragile head banged around in the process causing her world to go blank.

The Duke could say nothing as he watched his precious niece fall. His heart lurched to his stomach at the scene. He had failed to protect the young girl. Many questions flashed through his mind, sorrow sweeping his expression. The people around him began to comfort him but none got through his to mind. His soul has been consumed by grief.

* * *

Ok so for Christmas I got the movie Anastasia, I'm all like yes! There must be crossover type fanfic! Ooo I should check NaLu FF, they'd b great together in this type of plot!

To my dismay there was none. So I thought I'd write some. Hope you like!

Review please! I'd lie your ideas on the story and opinions. If there's a lack of traffic I'll just stop writing it.

Enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Crossroads

It has been ten years since Zeref destroyed Heartfilia palace. Nine years since Makarov left his grief induced solitude. Eight years since magic began to prosper throughout the kingdom again. Seven years since magic became legal. Six years since the rumors of Princess Lucilia still being alive began to spread. Five years since the council Duke Makarov is in became public with their magic using since before the laws were made. Four years since the revolution was finally completed in the eyes of the public. Three years since a group of con artist became known throughout the kingdom, making new headlines of they're magic related trickery. Two years since the magic guard was established. A year since Laxus suggested putting up a reward for the missing princess. It's been three months since Makarov posted the reward and since he began to see the many 'Lucilia's only to come back empty handed like he did ten years ago.

The streets of Era were bustling, over filled with people. Only recently the knowledge of the reward had reached the ears of the people. Many plots have already begun to formulate. This particular group of ragtag magicians (and an exceed) has come to have a name for themselves in the occupation of fraud. All of them have a past connection to the past royal family. The missing princess reward was just the next (and hopefully last) challenge. Each of them had knowledge on the royal court and manners, all together they could mold a random girl into Lucilia.

"Hey, flamebrain! Where's Happy go?" A raven haired teen shouted to his partner in crime as he made his way over to him.

"I sent him out to spread the word of our audition for little Miss Lucilia." 'Flamebrain' hollered in a hopeless tone back form the next room over.

The teen pushed through the door that led to his accomplice's quarters only to be over whelmed with scattered papers covering every open space. "Did a tornado sweep through here?" he said as he kneeled down. He gathered a sack of the papers with photos attached and organized it neatly into an orderly pile before he glanced over the sheets. The pages were filled with word of girls exaggerating about their skills and qualifications. All of the papers represented a possible candidate of their fake Lucilia. He quickly skimmed through the stack, none of the girls would came remotely close to what they needed. Without wasting time tossed the documents into the trash.

"Any luck?" he asked.

The pink haired teen scuffed at his question. "Any ones that look like they could kind of pass have nothing going for them in anything else. The ones that the ones that have some sort of background in the field of act, nobility of some sort or personality look the farthest away from what we can assume she would look like, not a single feature." he slouched back in the chair exhaling heavily.

The darker haired teen understood his frustrations. He's been there done that. His accomplice has been cooped up in this room since yesterday reviewing the candidates. It was a difficult task for someone as destructive and thoughtless. Doing academic type work wasn't his forte.

He gave it a few moments to put words together before addressing the stressed teen. "Eh, Natsu, how about we go out for a bit and get some fresh air, you've been caged in here long enough."

Natsu jumped out of his chair, eager to leave the confinement of the walls. "Lets go, Gray." He pushed him out of the way leaving the room. Gray soon followed him out the door of the abandoned house, entering the busy streets of Era. Natsu took a few stides before stopping and turning around abruptly. "What about Happy?"

"He probably won't be back for an hour or so yet! Besides he can take care of himself." Gray informed him.

Natsu nodded in return and carried on his way.

…

"I wish you the best of luck Lucy!" Ms. Suppetto was saying farewell to one of her orphans today. Lucy had been at Ms. Suppetto's orphanage for ten years now; she has come to the age of 18 (they assume) and was leaving to head out in the world on her own.

Lucy turned back around and waved the small institution. "Say goodbye to grandpa Belo once he returns for the north for me!"

"You could always stay until he returns! You should say good bye in person!" Ms. Suppetto tried to convince her to stay for the umpteenth time.

Lucy shook her head, she knew the longer she stayed the harder it would be to leave the only place she's ever known, it was scary enough as it is! She was found wondering around in Crocus ten years ago without a single memory to rely on. She was a nameless nobody assumed to have been separate from her parents during the Heartfilia crisis. She was assumed to have lost all of her family at the beginning of the magic revolution. All she had with her at the time was an old brass key. The object she held near and dear all of these years. Many had ridiculed her for doing such a foolish thing, but then wouldn't you do the same? The key was the only memento of her past and possibly her family. Though she didn't know how.

"I'm sorry Ms. Suppetto; I've postponed my departure a year already because you wouldn't let me leave last." Lucy turned away quickly and walked out the gates for the last time, she couldn't bare to see the sad and likely tear covered face of her dear caregiver. She knew the other children, her little siblings would be lined up along the windows of the front wall like they all had done time and time again before. Seeing their sad faces would be too hard, but then not seeing them would hurt more.

Outside of the gate she turned around and waved ecstatically one last time, letting a small tear slide down her face as she did so. She turned back around for a finally time. A small sad smile graced her face. She was leaving her past and welcoming her future. The only goal in her mind was to find a family to belong to, her family from her past, before she became an orphan. She had to have one, no matter what anyone else had told her she never gave up hope. She knew the answer to her problem laid within the scrap piece of brass that she carried so preciously with her.

Lucy took in a deep breathe. The chilly winter air nipped at her exposed skin. She pulled her clothing tighter to herself in an attempt to get warmer.

She came to a cross road -Era- and -Kotobuki Manor- were clearly read on the signs. She did nothing but stare at the words as though she were trying to change the content.

Kotobuki Manor is where she had been accepted to work at as a maid. The wages were high, housing and other necessities were covered for as well. The job was better then she could have ever asked for. She knew it would be stupid _not_ to comply but there some thing. A thing that told her not to go that way, she didn't understand it but before she knew it she had already begun down the path to Era. She was drown to what ever it was that lurked in Era, whether it be the magic or the thrill that she let pull her.

She let it drag her all the way the busy town. She stopped and took in all the sights, smells and noises. Lucy couldn't help but to be mesmerized by the crowded town. She had always dreamed of walking through a town like this with her family before she was deemed an orphan. The place was all she could imagine plus more.

She walked up and down the streets trying to get her heading. She walked along a street that was raining paper. She turned in a full circle, straining her eyes to see the source. Lucy turned around to see the next wave that was being led by a blue thing in the air. It didn't seem to be too stable, it kept on teetering from left to right. She followed the creature's path with her eyes wondering how long it would be until it couldn't fly any longer.

It didn't take too long. The blue thing began to lose altitude at an alarming rate. It was headed towards the ground at a speed that would likely kill the little guy. Lucy's instincts took over. She ran after the falling body guessing where it would be within arms distance. As it neared she extended her arms and caught the small being.

"Hello? Are you all right?" she asked kindly as she shifted it in her arms to get a look at it's front.

"Hmm?" he purred as he opened his tired lids. Once they had opened enough to see his savor they quickly widened. "Who are you?"

"I am Lucy, are you all right?" she asked again with concern at the lack of response.

He nodded. "Oh, yes, I was handing out flyers when I felt sleepy." He explained, the same expression never leaving her face. "Don't worry, I'm alright now." He flew out of the girls arms and hovered in front of her. "I'm Happy by the way." He paused for a moment. "Say, are you new around here?"

She nodded.

"So you don't have any where to stay or a job yet?"

"None."

"Okay, then it's settled, you will come with me! Don't worry you will like my friend…. I hope." He mumbled the last part.

Lucy observed Happy, he appeared to be a blue flying cat with a little messenger bag around his shoulders. She couldn't say that it was a normal sight to see but she wasn't overly shocked by it either. He seemed friendly enough to trust, plus what else did she have going for her, who knows, he may just lead her to her long last family.

Happy swooped down tangling his tail around the girl's waist and lifting her up into the air. She started off struggling and soon settled into it and let the cat carry her off.

She was glad with she found a friend in the busy town that cared enough to offer her assistance.

* * *

A/N: Ok so the other day I saw the Hobit and I must say, it's the best movie I've seen since Avatar. I'd advice any one to go! funniest thing happened (I live a boring life) during the process of writing this chapter I looked up a synonym for the word 'partner' to describe interactions between Natsu and Gray, best word on the list: spouse. I nearly dyed laughing thing of the two in a corny 50s family scenario (you know, like the movie Pleasantville?) Either way thanx you all soo much for showing interest in this story I will continue to release chapters as often as I can. I hope you all continue to read and enjoy!

Animeditto

Thanx again!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Persuasion

* * *

Don't own Anastasia or fairy tail

* * *

Happy's tail was wrapped around the girl's thin waist. Lucy was enjoying the flight flew the air; it was her first time being so high in the air. She glanced down at the ground; they were about 50 feet above the ground. The people looked so small form the height.

Happy kept his eyes on the ground keeping look out for either of his teen friends. They had checked the house but it was empty by the time they reached it. So now they were left searching the town to find Natsu and Gray.

Happy's eyes fixed on a couple of teens. He couldn't tell if it was his partners or not, he needed to get closer. So he began to dive down towards the two people. Lucy wasn't as pleased. Her stomach flew up to her throat. She released a shriek and tightened her once loose grip on Happy's tail. This drew the attention on the surrounding civilians.

Happy smiled as he saw that it was Natsu and Gray. "Hey!" the two watched as Happy and the blonde stranger's incoming never reducing speed. It was only then that the cat realized they were going way to fast. "Oops." He said.

Natsu prepared to catch the two. He wasn't going to let the girl face plant into the ground. She had to be connected to Happy or he wouldn't have brought her with them. And just like that their bodies collided. He wrapped his arms around her so she wouldn't fall as he stumbled back. Happy clung to Natsu's neck.

Once he had gained his balance. Lucy quickly pushed away from his chest; her checks were lit up red. Happy sat on the top of Natsu's head. Gray was examining the girl who came flying from the sky. And Natsu, well, he was standing there grinning like a mad man.

Gray was the first one to snap out of the daze. "I'm Gray Fullbuster, nice too meet you." He stuck out his arm intending it to be shaken.

"I'm Lucy, just Lucy. I don't have a last name, I'm an orphan." She took his hand and gave it a firm shake.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel." The pink haired teen announced.

"It's nice to meet both of you." She gave a small bow.

"Would you just give us a second miss?" Gray stated rather than ask as he pulled his accomplice a few feet away, far enough to be out of hearing distance.

"Happy, I'm not sure whether you're smart or stupid, so I'll decide after hear your answer. Why'd you bring that girl here?" Gray interrogated.

"She doesn't have anywhere to go, no family, no job, nothing. So I thought she could help some way."

"And why the sudden urge of compassion?"

"She was really nice, she help me so I thought I should return the favor."

"Well, it's a good thing you did bring her, Natsu do you see what I see?"

"Our Lucilia."

The whole group glanced back at the girl who was waiting patiently for they're return. She had the golden blonde hair that ran in the Heartfilia family. The chocolate brown eyes and same body type as Lady Layla. Hell she could have passed as Lady Heartfilia her self. The girl's beauty was enough to pass even if she didn't have some of the other traits. Lucy was more than perfect to be Lucilia.

Gray was the first to speak. "How are we going to approach her?"

"We wouldn't tell her, you saw, she didn't recognize our names. Anyone who has live here for two weeks would have come to know our names. We convince her she is the real heir it will be more believable if she believes." Natsu alleged with a sly grin. "Just follow my lead."

Natsu ran up to the blonde. "Tell me Lucy, what brings you to Era?"

She thought for a moment. "I'm not too sure, I felt drawn this way, and I figured it would help me find my family."

"Your family? Where do they live, I can guild you there." He said with a grin plastered to his face.

Lucy shifted around on her feet and looked down, suddenly mesmerized by the movement. "You see, the thing is, I sort of don't know anything about my family." She spelled the sentence out as she said it.

"Then how do you expect your going to find them?" he was slightly amused by the girls hopeless situation.

The girl lowered her head low and grabbed her opposite arm. This time it wasn't from embarrassment, it was from nervousness and disappointment. "I'm not sure." Her voice was quiet.

"How do you know you have any at all then?"

This lit her eyes up with a fire. "I know there out there I must have had a family that cared and loved me before I lost my memories. I may not remember them, but they will remember me. They have to…" she trailed off not wanting to continue.

"How can you be so sure? I mean, not that there isn't a family out there for you," he said getting ready to implant the idea.

"There is, I know there is. They're out there, somewhere waiting for me to come home. They-they have to." She stopped before she got flustered "I wouldn't expect you to understand." Her face was slightly flushed.

Natsu eyed the girl, then he pounced. "You know what; you look like someone I once knew, yea, now that I think about it. You are a spitting image of her." He walked around inspecting her. "Yeah, you have the same body as her, same eyes. And the same colour that you'd get with her and her husbands hair. You just be her daughter."

Lucy's eye lit up at his conclusion. "Really? Who is she, where can I find them?"

Natsu scratched the back of his head. "You see there's the problem. Your mother is Lady Layla of Heartfilia, I'm sure you know what happened ten years ago. So your last relative would be Makarov Dreyar."

She eyes widened at the claim. _It would make sense I was found in Crocus just after the Heartfilia crisis. But I can't be royalty. _"No, that can't be right, I can't be royalty." She stated.

Nastu heard the little bit of doubt in her words. "How do you know that?"

She looked down and said with a quiet mumble. "I can't remember anything before ten years ago, so I don't." she hoped he didn't her what she said.

The pink hair teen gave her a sincere smile. "Trust me you are the missing heir to the

Heartfilia throne, you my deer Lucy, you are Lucilia Heartfilia."

* * *

A/n: ok not my best work but it had to be done to get into the real story, next chapy will pick up speed. Sorry for it being do short. Either way I hope you enjoy and will continue to read my story!

R and r

animeditto


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Goodies

The four began to wonder to the train station. Natsu and Gray had already purchased tickets in the hopes to find their 'Lucilia'. Happy made light chatter with the blond as he rest in her arms. Gray and Natsu walked a few strides ahead.

"Do we _have_ to take the train?" The pink haired teen whined, his whole body was slouched, his arms nearly dragging along the ground.

Gray chuckled, "Well, we could just walk to Magnolia if you want to reach get there five months from now."

Lucy visibly winced at the thought. "What's so bad about the train?"

Natsu stared at her in complete dismay, disguised littered his face. "Everything," he whispered darkly loud enough for only them to hear. Gray tried hard to hide his laughter at the drama. "It is the cause of the worst illness in the history of sicknesses."

Happy looked up to Lucy. "He gets really bad motion sickness." He summed up through the drama.

"That's it? I thought you were going to say something worse." She paused for a moment gathering her thoughts. "Have you ever tried ginger tea or roots? They're a natural remedy, it wouldn't make it go away completely but it will help, just have a cup every two-three hours and you should be good." She pondered thoughtfully.

Natsu glanced over at his partner. "Do you think that would work?" His voice remained deep and slightly dark.

"It should, I've heard that it works before."

"Most trains do cater ginger tea." Lucy stated.

The pink haired teen looked back at her and stared for a moment trying to figure if she was bluffing. He quickly looked back in front of himself. "Alright, once we get to the station I'll get the tea, hopefully it works." His voice was laced with uncertainness. His expression turned slightly green at the thoughts of the train ride.

Gray chuckled as they continued to walk in relative silence. They soon arrived at the train station. "We have an hour until the next train. You can go off for now, meet back hear at ten minutes too." Gray announced.

"Lucy, lets go get this tea!" Natsu enthusiastically shouted. He grabbed the girl's wrist and began to drag her towards the food and drink stand. The blue cat flew just over head.

The stand was moderately busy, they got into line and viewed the products as they waited.

Lucy glanced over the list of beverages they offered and sure enough ginger tea was on the list. "See, I told you they'd have it. Order it with lemon, I find it tastes better with a little bit of a lemony kick." She pointed to the name on the list.

He nodded in response, "Do you want anything while we're here?"

She glanced of the menu seeing if anything caught her eye. The only thing that looked appetizing was the teas and baked goods. "A chocolate cookie would be nice." She said quietly, she didn't like relying on others to get her required needs. She preferred being independent but there was only so much she could do.

The elderly couple in front of them had received their order and left to wait for the train. They stepped towards the till where a middle aged woman was eager to take their order. "What will it be, darling?"

"A ginger tea with lemon, four cookies, 10 assorted sandwiches and 4 water bottles."

The woman imputed the order into a register. Lucy took into notice of the wrist band he wore with wires connected to the register. She leaned over closer to get a good look at it. Lucy had always been intrigued by magic. It always drew her nearer.

The lady began gathering the contents of the order. Natsu watched Lucy's fascination with the magic operated object. He watched as she peeled it back, layer by layer, with her eyes, figuring out how it operated. He knew they'd need to figure out if she possessed away magic ability, it would change the game completely.

The woman came back with a large bag of goodies and a drink tray. "That will be 3000 jewels, darling."

Natsu grabbed the bag and handed it to Lucy. He pulled out his wallet and gave the woman the allotted amount plus a tip. He grabbed the tray of beverages and walked off with Happy lazy gliding above their heads and Lucy trailing slightly behind him. He led them to a bench where they sat looking through the goodies.

The pink haired teen grabbed a sandwich and cookie, taking a bite out of both. "It would taste better with a firey spice." He literally spit with his mouth full of food before he swallowed.

Lucy shuffled further away from the barbaric teen. "Ew, chew, swallow, then talk." She grabbed a cookie and began nibbling on it, the opposite of the beast next to her who had inhaled the food. "You should have the tea so it will settle in your stomach before we leave." She said behind her chocolate chip baked good.

He grunted in understanding and drank the contents of the disposable cup in one go.

Happy plopped down between the teens. "It would have been better with fish, you know."

"Fish with tea?" Lucy looked quizzically at the cat.

The exceed laughed whole heartedly. "No, _in_ the tea." He said as if it was a normal to add it.

"Your so weird, Lucy." Natsu piped in.

_Yeah, I'm the weird one._ She rolled her eyes and stared off in the distance. She saw a small object grow larger, heading towards the building. As it got closer she jumped up and grabbed all of the food.

"Are you stealing all the food?" Natsu asked slightly amused.

"No!" She pointed behind her towards the track. "The train is early!"

With that Natsu jumped up and grabbed the rest of the items before Lucy could and grabbed her wrist. Happy flew up onto Lucy's head as Natsu went into a full out sprint mode dragging the poor girl with him.

"Natsu!" Her face was slightly flushed as she tried to keep up with the racing teen.

AN: ok I hope most of you saw my apology, again I had exams, studying and projects. When I went to write, guess what! The motherboard broke! Anyways I got it back yesterday and kinda slightly word vomited this out because of my guilt from not updating. I know it's been a long wait but it will do, I'll write the next chappy within a week. So read on!

-animeditto


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Fun

The train ride was peaceful, a few other people were venturing on the train. The train had just left at the final stop for the evening; it would be a clean ride on until morning. They had settled into their private cabin. Lucy was laying curled up along the one bench with Happy snuggled against her having fallen asleep already. Natsu and Gray sat opposite from them.

Natsu was a little pale with an upset stomach. Usually he would have been crippled on the ground concentrating on keeping the contents of his bottomless pit inside his body. He'd be positively green with his head embedded in a drum.

Gray on the other hand was calm and relax. He had kicked his feet up on the opposite bench by Lucy's foot and the window while snoozing away. For some odd reason that Lucy couldn't figure out he was only wearing his pant.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked groggily pushing her self up on her elbows.

Natsu looked across at. "What is it?"

"Why is it so dark out side?"

He gave her a funny look. "Its nighttime weirdo, when the sunsets, its gets dark." He said in a matter of fact way.

She shook her head and pointed towards the window. "No, it looking like there's black fog."

Natsu eyes went wide. He glanced outside the window only to see her description. He coursed under his breathe

He viciously nudged Gray to the point where he nearly fell of the seat. "What the hell Natsu?!"

Natsu didn't even turn to answer him. He was to busy gathering all of their luggage. "Look out the damn window." He hissed as he dragged Lucy to her feet with Happy tucked under her arm. "Take these." He said handing out bags to everyone.

Gray jumped out of his skin at the site. Cursing under his breathe he turned to his friends. "We need to get to front of the train and detach the controls from the cabin cars."

Gray pushed his way through the door, leading the way to the control car. He heard the foot steps of the other teens follow him. He cursed again blaming himself for falling asleep and not paying attention.

Natsu was carrying most of the luggage as they raced through the passenger cars. He had shut a few doors that were being opened they the curious train-goers that wanted to see what was going on. He didn't want them involved, it would be hectic enough on its own.

Lucy was trailing in the back trying to keep up with the others. She was holding Happy firmly to her chest with one arm and the other carried a couple bags of luggage. She was sure Happy was awake by this point but didn't bother to put him down in fear he would get lost.

They soon reached the last passenger car. Gray had opened the door and yanked it of, nearly pulling it off the hinges. They jumped into the next car, it was fairly empty other than a few crates and boxes with extra supplies needed for running a train.

The car jolted sending the team to the ground.

"What the hell was that?!" Gray shouted over the loud noises.

Lucy looked around trying to figure out what was going on. Then she saw it. The door they had come from was flailing in the wind. In the distance you could se the other half of the train now unattached, losing speed and growing more distant.

She swallowed hard trying to find her voice. "Um, guys? Maybe you should look back here…" her voice trailed off.

The two stopped bickering and turned back to Lucy's state of distress. Then they saw it, the train had been disconnected. Gray raced to the open door, staining his eyes to see where they were headed, hoping they'd have enough space to stop the speeding train.

He paled as his heart dropped to his stomach.

Just up ahead the bridge that connected to two cliffs was rotting away. The wood had completely decayed. Around the car, as far as he could see, their surrounding had taken on a similar form. All of the vegetation neighboring the rail was dyeing at an alarming rate.

He ran back inside. "Natsu, find a way to stop the car, the bridge has collapsed. I'll check the controls; see if we can slow it. Lucy stay by Natsu, don't let him do anything stupid.

They all nodded and went off to fulfill their tasks.

…..

Gray ran to the control car. It was abandon. The magic plug was connected to a rather large magic battery that could power the train for ten hours.

_I need to detach the two cars. _

He looked around franticly looked around weighing out his options. Then it hit him, _duh, ice make magic._

He ran to the door and stood between the two sections. He slapped his fist down onto the opposite palm. "Ice make!" He waved his hands over the connection. Instantly it was engulfed in a block of ice. He pushed off the one side and onto the other while doing this he slammed his heel into the ice. The ice and metal shattered. The car began to slow but not fast enough for them to be in the safe zone.

He opened the door returning to where he left the others only to be knocked down by the momentum.

…..

Natsu hung upside down over the edge, debating who to slow the train. "Lucy, have you found anything we can use?" he shouted.

"No!" her voice sounded desperate as she returned to his side.

"Damnit, I'm going to have to derail it then, where ice face?!"

She glanced behind her. "I think he past out on the ground."

"Ok drag him over here, along with all the other stuff, get ready to jump." She nodded and went to gather everyone/thing.

Natsu took a deep breathe, evening all that followed to match. His lungs began it fill with a sweet heat, each breathe the heat increases and spreads. "Firs Dragon's Roar!"

Flames erupted from his lungs traveling up his throat and out his mouth. The fire he had created was hot enough to melt the metal and the wheel and track.

The train began the rumble on beat with the melted metal.

Natsu jumped to his feet and grabbed the bags around him that Lucy had gathered. He turned to see Gray stumble to gain his balance. To the other side Lucy and Happy were lugging the last of their things.

"We got to jump!" he shouted. This sobered Gray enough to jump into action and take the bag from Happy and Lucy.

"You're crazy!" Lucy shouted from just behind Natsu.

He grinned at her. Without another word he grabbed the girl's waist and took of running through the doorway. Then he jumped.

Lucy screamed and wrapped her arms around him, digging her head in to his chest.

It was short lived though; soon they had hit the ground and rolled to a stop. Lucy pushed off his chest and stood up. The blond offered him a hand up which he took graciously. As she pulled him to his feet, she glanced around to see Happy flying just up head and Gray dusting himself off.

"Well, that was fun."

AN: yippee! Snow day means I get to have time to finish this one! I hope you like! Read on and review plz!

~animeditto


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Present

The group of teens (plus exceed) walked down the long dirt road. Their destination was yet to be known to the blond.

They had been traveling since day break, they had found a small inn a on the outskirts of a town a couple miles away from the train tracks. Unfortunately (or fortunately in Natsu's case) they had no transportation. They were forced to go by foot to the town that was two day's journey.

"So," Lucy began as she walked with her hands behind her back with a little skip in her step. "What's the plan once we get to this city?"

"Once we get to the city we will take the bus to the port where we will board a ship that will take us to Hargeon where we will get off." Grey looked thoughtfully up in the air plucking the right information out of the clouds. "From there we will take a visit to Miss Juvia Lockser." He gave off a small smile that was soon masked by a smirk. "She, Mirajane and Levy will question you about your past life with the Duke before you get to have an audience with him."

"Wait, what? I have to _know _things about my supposed past that may not even be mine?" Lucy's voice was laced with worry and concern. She didn't know the slightest thing about being royalty.

Natsu wrapped his arm around her shoulder in a friendly gesture. "Don't worry Luce, we will get you all set up you will know everything we know about the Royal Court. There's nothing you need to worry about."

She shrugged his arm off and walked fast ahead of the rest she stopped on top of a bridge the crossed a small river. She glanced down at her reflection with an unreadable expression.

Happy soon flew up and over the boys and to Lucy, he perched himself on her shoulder. She brought her arm up and around him in a half hug in an effort to comfort herself.

Natsu glanced over to Gray with a quizzical that Gray responded with a shrug. "What do we do?" The pink haired teen asked desperately.

"I don't know I've never had to deal with a girl like, like _this._" He gestured to her frantically. "The whole plan will fall if we don't get her confidence. If _she_ doesn't believe then who will believe her."

Natsu took in the words trying to conjure up a solution though came up blank. "I don't know what we should do. Go talk to her."

"No way, you go do it."

"You, ice-for-brain!"

"You, flamebrain!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Wait," Gray paused and glanced over at the exceed and girl. "I think Happy is."

….

"What's the matter Lucy? Did Gray or Natsu do something stupid to upset you? You can do that you know, without knowing, you shouldn't think much of it though. They're just morons for the most part." Happy offered

She gave out a little and quiet giggle, "No, no, it's not them, if anything its me, I don't know if I can do this, chances are I'm not even Lucilia." She bowed her head in defeat. "I'm just an orphan with no past, no future, hardly even a present."

"Don't say that." He patted her head since he was already on her shoulder. "Just you watch, in a few weeks you will have a family of your own in Magnolia."

"How can you be so positive? What if-what if it doesn't work, what if they don't buy it 'cause I'm not Lucilia? Too much can go wrong."

"Lucy." The blue fur ball made the blond look directly at him as he said the next part. "We have she hundreds of girls claiming to be the lost princess. All on first glance can be proven fake without the slightest resemblance. You look like a younger replica of Lady Layla of Heartfilia. You have nothing to worry about."

She gave him a slight smile though it still appeared to have doubt. "If you say so."

"We should head back now, there giving us weird looks." Happy pointed to the teens on the other side of the. He sorrowed into the air. He wrapped he tail around her waist and dragged her across the bridge.

"Ready to go?"

…..

"Your father, Jude Heartfilia married your Mother, Layla Heartfilia, when she was 19. They're marriage was arranged but they did fall in love. It was a year into the marriage that they discovered they were pregnant with you." Gray explained.

"Duke Marakov is your pop's uncle making him your great uncle, though you only called him uncle." Natsu added. "The two of you were close, closer after your mother died when you were 7, so eleven years ago. Making you 18, 19 next July the 1st."

This time Happy chimed in. "Everyone loved you, you were the life of all the parties even at such a young age. It was arranged when you were three that you would marry the Duke Sawarr of the Junelle, though you hadn't met him yet."

"Can you go slower; this is a lot to take in." Lucy whined while rubbing her temples, trying to keep all the new information straight.

"Ah come on Luce, it's not that bad. You need to know all of this plus much more." Natsu stated blandly.

She moaned but nodded for them to continue.

"They're known to ask a quite a few questions about interest, skills and hobbies, little personal things that makes Lucilia her." Happy said all most as though it was rehearsed.

"Things like the fact that you were quite bright as a child." Gray informed. "That you learnt and understood the game of chess by the age of 4. You could speak English, Japanese, France and Latin. You were the pride of the kingdom with many talents."

"Though it doesn't appear you still have any of those talents." Happy sang in a cheerful tone.

She glared at the trio that found humor in the statement.

And she only knew a faction of what was needed.

NA: sorry for late update. I am currently obsessed with Young Justice, past couple of weeks its take up all my time. Either way this is the next chappy I hope to update soon, but you know, life. I want to introduce Erza soon but not sure how to. Either way. keep reading!

~animeditto


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Intimidation

The gates to the city were just up ahead, on either side stood a guard. Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy were about half a kilometer away form the gate. Once on the inside they would grab a bus (much to Natsu's dismay) that would take them on an eight hour ride to Hargeon.

Natsu glanced up at the sky. He judged it was roughly one pm. "The guards will be changing soon." He pondered aloud to no one particularly.

As if on cue the two stationed guards were replaced by one guard. The scarlet haired guard was different from her predecessors. She was much more focused, her eyes never failed to look intimidating those that crossed her gaze.

Natsu and Gray froze mid-step. Happy that was perched on Lucy's shoulder (who took the lead and walked in front) flew back to the boys. Lucy on the other hand continued to walk along the road leading to the gate, unaware of the stopped percussion.

Lucy was only within earshot to the gate by the time she realized she was the only one there. She turned around to see the trio had fallen behind. She raised them a brow. The two boys were petrified to say the least. Their expressions could very well be the definition of dread. "What's up with you guys?"

She began to walk back towards them. Their faces fell even more. Lucy turned and followed their gaze. Then low and behold, the scarlet haired warrior was stomping her way down the road towards them.

"Do you know her?" Lucy asked innocently.

They didn't reply for a moment. Gray swallowed a lump in his throat. "Happy, take Lucy up the road." With a nod Happy wrapped his tail around the blonde's waist and flew in the direction they came from, glad to put distance between him the and the scary looking guard.

Just as they were out of hearing range the scarlet haired warrior. "Natsu, Gray." She hissed

"Erza Scarlet." Natsu verbalized.

"I thought I told you if you ever stepped near here that I would throw you into the jail. You swindled this poor city out of so much, there's nothing for you to gain here. The wounds you have left haven't healed. The people here wouldn't be as kind. So come quietly with me to your new home in solitary confinement." The heavily armored teen stated coldly, her glare never losing intensity.

Natsu looked down in shame; he regretted the events that happened here two years prior. The con had gotten out of hand. It attracted too much outside attention. It drew in many criminals from all over the country. The scam was a bust. Nobody gaine but many lost. The municipality spent millions in an effort to repair the city to its former glory (which it has yet to meet).

Erza glanced over they're shoulders at Lucy and Happy. "And who's that poor girl, your next victim?"

The boys felt like crap. Her words were technically true, no matter how many lies they told themselves. Truth be told, Natsu knew he was beginning to truly believe that Lucy was the lost heiress. Maybe it was the time and effort they put in training her to be presented as nobility, maybe it was the fact that she was an exact replica of Layla of Heartfilia. Or it could be something as simple as trying to hard to think that he wasn't as much of a bad guy as he truly is.

Natsu quickly covered their silence. "Believe it or not Erza, we're escorting Miss Lucilia of Heartfilia to the Duke." His voice was much more confident then he felt. The armor clad girl terrified him. After their first meeting both he and Gray had nightmares for a good week.

Her gaze fixated on the cheerful blonde that was making conversation with the blue exceed. Her eyes narrowed as she further examined the girl, taking in her looks, mannerism, and the over all atmosphere of her. Erza soon burst out in laughter. "I have to tell you she is the best looking 'Lucilia' I have seen yet. Where'd you find her?"

"How can you instantly decide she's not?! All you did was look at her. She _is _an exact duplicate of the late queen!" Anger laced Natsu's voice.

Gray had been quiet for the bulk of the conversation to this point. The passion Natsu spoke with was enough to convince him that she was the real deal. Statistically, the chances that they found her and that she hasn't died within the past ten years by herself, well, the chances were close to none. But, there was always that finesse and grace about her that could make her the missing princess.

"Look, I don't' like you and we all know you don't like us-" Erza interrupted Gray without missing a beat.

" 'Don't like' is a rather kind for what I was think."

"Whatever," he brushed her comment off. "Just look at her, the looks alone are enough to tell. If you _have_ to go and talk to her, get a feel of her atmosphere. You'll understand then."

"If I go over there and talk to her, how am I supposed to know that you won't just run off?"

"We'll go with you."

"You could be signaling her and alter her answers. Sway her decision"

"Do you really think _Natsu_ knows signals?"

"And you could signal her."

"I do have pride you know."

She scuffed at the comment. "That's hard to believe." It didn't matter either way because she already took off walking towards Lucy, gestures them to follow.

…

"Who's she?" Lucy couldn't help but ask, curiosity getting the better after waiting a few minutes in silence.

Happy glanced down at his paws. "She is a guard that works here. A couple years back we had a job here that didn't go as planned; it caused a lot of damage here. She has blamed us ever since. Oh, what was her name?" He directed the last part at himself. "Erin Scholar, Anza Charlotte? Something like that."

She nodded and returned to silence. Occasionally she would glance over to the teens. The Erin or Anza or whoever she was, was gorgeous. Her long flowing red hair rivaled the colour of rubies. The heavy armor wasn't the most flattering but Lucy could only guess what her figure most have looked like.

"You said she's a guard right? Isn't it an odd job for someone like her?"

Happy sighed. "On first impressions yes, but the fact is she's a ruthless mercenary with the strength of a thousand men. Rumor has it that she once served the Royal Court of Heartfilia. Nobody knows exactly what she is or how got it, everyone is too afraid to ask. I think she was hired muscle even at such a young age. I mean she had to start somewhere right?"

Lucy rolled her eyes and mentally sighed. She glanced back at the group of teens. She loved Happy's company. He was to only one that put an effort into having regular conversation and tries to actually be her friend. There was only so much of the blue fuzz ball's silly antics she could take. She missed being able to have real talks with her friends back in the orphanage. It didn't matter the age of the other orphans, she missed the feeling of fitting in and feeling like there were no secrets being hidden.

She watched as the teens began to walk over to them, the scarlet haired guard leading the way. Lucy's eyes met hers'. The intensity never wavered; the intimidation was enough to scare a herd of rabid elephants. She finally understood Happy's over the top speech. Lucy involuntarily with drew slightly. She didn't like the fact she was the focus of her gaze.

AN: ok so a kinda sorta cliff hanger. Don't worry will update soon. It is march break so I have more time to write I hope you like this chappy either way.

Check out this pic by Joanna(DA account) or Minallys (FF account)  art/Kiss-346530666 this kiss is based off of the Anastasia kiss scene. Since this is a cross over of the two think of this as a spoiler to come. It will at least be similar. :D

Read on

~animeditto


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Interrogation

Natsu and Gray followed closely behind Erza. The look on Lucy's face was enough for them to know she has developed the widely accepted and extremely common Erziaphobia. The scarlet haired one man army had already started to affect her.

She stopped right in front of Lucy, and man, Lucy has never felt smaller in her whole life as the moment she did standing face to face with Erza Scarlet.

"State your name and purpose." The guard's cold voice made Lucy internally shutter.

"Lucy, um, trying to catch the bus to the port." The blonde tried her best to conceal the fear the redhead struck through her.

"Why port?" Her voice lacked any emotion but her expression showed thrill, probably in the fear she struck, at least that's what Lucy thought when in reality it was from the way she answered the question.

"From the port we will board a ship to Hargeon where we'll begin the trail to meet with the Duke." She answered in a questioning tone. She glanced back to Natsu who gave her thumbs up, then to Gray who stood (shirtless) with his arms crossed over his chest, no expression on his face. He refused to meet her eyes, taking new interest in the ground.

"Tell me now, why do you need an audience with Duke Markova?" A cocky grin broke out of her face, she was preparing for her victory.

Lucy shuffled form foot to foot, an action common when being interrogated by the frightful woman. "This- this may come as a shock to you but there is a good possibility that I am the missing princess." She paused to look Erza in the eyes. "You see, ten years ago, just after the dark wizard started the revolution, I was found in the streets on Crocus, with no memory and no family to claim me. Every just assumed that I was the daughter of a servant that suffered the fate of most that night. They never considered the chance that I could be the heir. The only thing I was found with was this." Lucy pulled the key she held near and dear out form under the top of her dress. She held it out for Erza to see. "I can't tell you what the emblem is or means but its important, the solution to a better life."

Ezra's gaze soften she could tell by the look in the blonde's eyes that she spoke the truth. She listened as the girl continued. "I wasn't supposed to go to Era, I was going to work as a maid, and it was good and honest pay. There was this pull dragging towards Era, I'm glad it did though, now I have a destination with my solution." Lucy became calmer with the guard's softening expression, feeling more and more accepted by the other girl.

Erza nodded believing the stories she was told. "I believe you." She turned around facing the gates where she should have been stationed. "That's why I have decided I will accompany you on your travels."

Natsu's jaw dropped; never in his life would he have thought that he and Erza would be on the same side as one another. "Come again?"

"I will be joining you from this point on. I doubt that Lucy has any problems with having another girl join your little band of misfits. With travel companions like you three, a girl to talk to would be one of the best things." She said, hoping the slight insult was an effective way to prevent any of them from making her repeat herself.

….

Erza volunteered (demanded) to lead the way the bus station. Gray, Happy and Natsu moped around behind the girls.

"So, um, Erin I think Happy called you? Are you sure you can come with us? I mean you have to work as a guard?" Lucy asked in a low tone, unaware of what to think of the current circumstances.

"Erin?" the redhead through head back laughing. "Happy's as bad with names as Natsu is. Though Happy wasn't evolved with most our encounters. My name is Erza Scarlet. Don't worry about my position as guard, it was more of a pastime with the benefit of a few extra coins."

The blonde flushed in embarrassment and gingerly rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry, is the part about the unwanted attention here true as well?"

"Basically but I've known Natsu and Gray much longer then that. Just as magic began to become accepted and common we met each other. We trained for a while developing our skills as mages. Once we were decent enough we traveled together doing odd jobs for cash. Then we were offered a different type of job, one we weren't able to make a slear decision on yet, we were too young to make such choices. The cash was enough for Natsu and Gray to sway. I couldn't, so we separated."

"Oh," she wasn't sure how to respond to the story. She didn't want to pry on their personal lives, getting too attached to people she'd have to say goodbye to wasn't ideal.

The scarlet haired girl turned back to face the boys. They instantly cringed away, as though her gaze had physical essence. "They really don't like the idea of me joining."

The blonde chucked. "Yeah, so tell me, what magic do you have?" Lucy smiled warmly.

"Re-quip, it gives me the ability to change my armor, weapon and clothes." She then proceeded to demonstrate. She changed from the armor she wore for guarding and into common clothes. She was now wearing a navy skirt that ended a few inches above her knee with a white frilly blouse. It was a mellow outfit compared to other common clothing.

Lucy looked done at her attire, comparing it to the other girl's. She wore a blue and white dress with a collared top that made it look classier. She had never been afraid of showing off skin but took pride it not looking a lowly prostitute that seemed to be an increasing career choice.

"Lucy do you have magic?"

She shook her head then shrugged. "I don't think so. I've never been able to do anything spectacular. But I remember hearing that because of the absence on magic for so long that it can be laying dormant, like in hibernation." She sighed.

Erza nodded, "Once we get seated some where private and quiet I can see if I can sense any magic essence. From there we can figure out the type and see how it can be developed." She smiled at the girl, her new companion.

Lucy smiled, she couldn't wait to find out.

AN: another chappy done! Next chap you will find out if Lucy does or doesn't have magic. I haven't gone in to depth on their clothing. Basically it's a cross between Anastasia's (early 1900-20ish) and Fairy tail's type of clothing, so how you take that is up to you. I am thinking about doing a series of shorts on before this story took place. The types of jobs Natsu and Gray did as conartists. There wouldn't be any major shipping, probably slight grayxjuvia erzaxjellal natsuxlisanna (I personally don't like them as a couple I'm nalu all the way but I do respect the pairing, and if the shoe fits might as well roll with it). I'll comment on here if I decide to or not, chances are good though, I have a feeling writers block is soon approaching.

Read on!

~animeditto


End file.
